Smarticle Juice
by Otakuness4eva
Summary: Rin and Len have a school project that makes them film their daily lives. This isn't going to be pretty... A crackfic one-shot about Rin and Len's random lives outside of school.


**Hey guys, sorry that I haven't uploaded the next chapter of The Rain That Won't Len Up. I have a serious case of writers block and I can't think of what to write. So I just decided to do a kind of crack one-shot to see if that would get rid of the damned thing that most fanfic writers go through at one time or another. Alright, my sister helped me with this so that's why this is funnier than if I had have written it by myself. I think. She was kind of the inspiration for this because she's such an idiot. Well, read away and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this ^.^**

* * *

LEN'S POV

Rin and I burst in the door, laughing our asses off.

"Did you… did you see his face?" Rin asked through hysterical fits of laughter. She was clapping her hands together like a retarded seal.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, mimicked her retarded-seal-dance. "Man, are we dead tomorrow!"

"It's his fault! That fat ass was blocking the stair way. I _had _to push him," Rin argued.

Well, that was partly true. Gakupo was spying at Luka through the bush at our school, which Luka was coincidently visiting. He jumped out and Rin and I were trying to get home first.

Then Rin pushed him down the steps and we ran. Boy we are dead.

"True! That'll teach him to stop stalking Luka!" I laughed. Well possibly. No guarantees when it comes to a stalking samurai.

"We should set up these cameras. I doubt they're going to want us filming their daily lives," Rin told me with a smirk.

"Alright then. But just so we're clear, if anyone shows up I'm squirting them with the juice so we can run."

"Yes Len, you can possibly blind them with apple juice. That's such a great way to distract someone. You're so smart," Rin sarcastically sneered.

"I know right? I'm so smart! So smart!" I said whipping away a fake tear. I heard her mutter idiot before she began to set up the cameras.

I readied myself by the door, a bottle of McDonald's apple juice we stole of some little kid in the park.

"Len!" Rin screeched at me. "I can't reach the top of the freaking cupboard! You do it!"

"NO! I might miss the chance to squirt someone!" I yelled back. I want to squirt someone!

"Just do it!" She screamed back. She was getting louder and scarier so I decided to do it. As I was getting up there was a knock at the door.

Rin and I shared a grin and she strolled out of the kitchen. "Hello~" she called evilly.

She reached the door and nodded down at me. I opened the juice and she opened the door and grinned at the man standing there.

"Eat this!" She yelled in his face diabolically. I jumped up right on cue and squirted.

Aww, crap.

"My eyes!" screamed the innocent delivery man dropping the package and running down the street.

"Oops," Rin and I said awkwardly in harmony. Rin stepped outside grabbed the package and quickly slammed the door.

"Did he see our faces?" I asked her in a panicked voice.

"I don't know! I don't know!" She was hyperventilating.

"We'll have to grow moustaches and move to Mexico!" She started walking in circles. "We'll have to change our names to Rinto and Lenka!"

"But that's fraud!" I stated.

She glared at me and my eyes drifted to the floor awkwardly. And I noticed the package on the floor.

"Hey Rin, what's that?" I asked her pointing to the package.

"Oh that," Rin said, obviously over hyperventilating. "It's just a package for Mary Sue. You know, the bitch that lives across the road? Her cats never shut up?"

"Yeah… "I drew out slowly. I had an idea. "Let's open it!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"But it's not ours!" Rin scolded.

"Yeah but we'll just check if she got what she wanted!" I whined.

"And how exactly do we know what she ordered?" Rin asked my while putting her hands on her hips.

"Duh. We're psychic!" I told her excitedly.

"Meh. That's good enough for me," Rin said as we knelt down by the package.

"Want to go first?" I asked Rin.

"Yeah I'll- Hey!" Rin said. I was already opening the box.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" II asked her while raising an eyebrow.

"Just shut up and let me do the rest!" She yanked the box away and ripped it open.

"Ew!" I whined. "It's full of packaging peanuts!"

"What are you, five?" She asked me.

"… I dare you to eat one," I challenged Rin.

"… Challenge accepted!" She said. She scooped up a handful and stuffed them in her mouth, swallowing them whole.

"What do they taste like?" I asked Rin, but she was too busy choking to hear me.

I handed her the apple juice and she gulped it down.

"Thanks for helping!" She glared at me while panting.

"You're welcome~" I cheered merrily. She smacked upside the head and went to finish setting up the cameras while I snooped through Mary Sue's package.

"Ohhhh," I exclaimed pulling out a shiny gold necklace. "Ahhhh!" I pulled out a gold ring with a huge crystal on it.

I put on the necklace and ring and walked up stairs.

I got to Miku's room and walked in and proceeded to apply all of the make-up in sight.

I ran down stairs.

"Hey, Rin!" I yelled.

She ran out and I asked her in my girl voice "Don't I look pretty?"

She burst out laughing.

"Yeah Len. You look beautiful!" She said through fits of insane laughter.

"I know right!"

"Uh-oh," Rin said.

"What? What is it?" I asked her. Then I heard it. It was Miku and Kaito's voices. Obviously we spent all of the time squirting apple juice in post man's faces and snooping in people's things.

"What do we do?" Rin said putting her hands on either side of her head.

"I don't know!" I said putting my hands of the side of my head.

We ran around in circles, knocking lamps off coffee tables and making pictures fall off the wall.

Note to self: blame Rin on the photos. No way am I paying. I need my money for banana juice and stuff!

I heard Kaito and Miku ran to the door.

"Ahhhh!" Rin screamed running upstairs.

"Hey!" I screamed.

"I'm not here right now! Leave a message after the beep. BEEP," Rin yelled at me from upstairs.

"TRAITOR!"

I heard the door open and turned to see Kaito and Miku with their mouths hanging open.

"Oh… " I said awkwardly. "Hi… "

Miku screamed then ran outside. Kaito ran after her screaming "Miku-chan! Wait up!"

I forgot. I was still being 'Lenny'.

Woopsy daisies.

Rin came down stairs and ran into the kitchen.

"Yes!" She ran in to the kitchen excitedly. "I hooked up this thingy," she held up a camera cord. "To this thingy," she held up a mini laptop. "And now we have everything that happened in the last few minutes, including your cross dressing awesomeness on camera!"

"DELETE IT NOW!" I screamed at her.

"But-"

"No buts! Delete. IT!" I told her bossily.

"No," she said stubbornly.

"NOW!"

"MAKE ME BITCH!" She ran into the kitchen and I followed her.

I ran in and she was holding a spatula protectively in front of her.

"I have a spatula and I'm not afraid to use it!" She warned.

"Oh yeah?" I said challengingly. I picked up a banana. "Come at me bro!"

"CHARGGGGGE!" she screamed running at me with the spatula in one hand and the laptop in another.

I smoshed the banana in her face and she spatulad me on the face.

"You just got spatulared, bitch!" She said smacking me again with the spatula.

"OW! Owowowowowowowow!" I whined covering my face with my hands.

I ran out of the kitchen and Rin ran after screaming "GET BACK HERE BITCH!"

We ran out and Kaito and Miku were walking back in the door. Kaito was holding a now calmed down Miku's hand and she saw us, screamed again then ran away again. Kaito ran after her.

I looked at Rin and she looked at me and we burst out laughing.

"You… look… horrible!" I said doing the infamous retarded seal jig.

"Well you don't look dandy!" She said laughing like a parrot. I bet if she entered an animal mimicking contest they'd kick her out saying no professionals.

That was such a cheesy joke, I know.

"Want… to go scare… the kids at the park?" I asked her.

"Mmmmm ok," she said with a shrug.

"Just wait a second… " I grabbed a pot of flowers and dumped it on her head. The dirt was all over her face and she looked even scarier.

We charged out of the door and scared an old lady riding a bike thing(y) and she fell off and we laughed and kept running.

Rin had her camera and was filming everything.

Well this is going to be an interesting project.

* * *

**BACK FROM SCARING THE TURDBURGERS AT THE PARK**

"Oh god… did you see that mums face before she started beating you up with her handbag?" Rin laughed.

"Uh-huh! What about when you scared the first… " I trailed off when we walked in the door.

The living room was covered in crime scene tape and the police were talking to Miku and Kaito.

"Uh… " Rin said. No one had noticed us yet. "Run!" She whispered.

We ran in the dark back to the park which has a public toilet. Some drunken teens were hanging out near the entrance.

"Hey!" I yelled at them bravely. A brown haired big boobed one turned to us. "We need to use- Meiko?!" I barked.

"Heeeeeeeyyy Reeen, Liiinn!" Meiko giggled. ""I-I mean Vveen and Binnn!"

"Meiko move!" Rin demanded.

"Suuuuure sssweeeet cheeeekksss~!" Meiko giggled again and swayed out of the way slightly.

Rin groaned and shoved her and dragged me into the public toilet.

She splashed toilet water on me numerous times while I shielded my eyes.

"Hey! The fuck man?!" I angrily spat at Rin.

"If I use the sink I have to flush the toilet every time!" She whined.

"Dude, so do it!" I yelled at her.

"But I'm tireddddd!" She whined.

"How immature are you?" I asked her.

"Let's go homeeeeee!" She whined.

"Sure, but first… THIS!" I stuck my hands in the toilet and splashed as much as I could on her, getting rid of the yellow dirt.

The banana most likely turned the dirt yellow.

"Brat!" She yelled at me. She still had the spatula and she slapped me with it.

"RIN!" I called.

"I'll hit you again if you don't start moving. It's 7:24 and we have stuff to film!" She charged out and I ran after her.

We got home and the police tape was gone.

Kaito, Miku, Luka, Gakupo and Gumi were all standing around, obviously playing Twister.

"HI!" Rin and I said in harmony, using our telepathic-twin powers to time when to talk.

Twins have telepathic-twin powers. They do.

"Sup Len, Rin," Kaito greeted.

"Right hand yellow," Miku commanded, spinning the twister decider thing.

"Fuck no," Luka said shaking her head.

"What's the matter Luka-chan? To scared you'll lose to me?" Gumi teased.

"… Fuck you," She sighed while putting her right hand on yellow… the same yellow Kaito was reaching for.

"Bitch, that's my spot," Kaito sneered while pushing Luka off the yellow. Luka fell onto Gumi who fell onto Gakupo who fell and tripped Miku who wobbled backwards and fell into their fish tank.

Rin and I burst out laughing and Kaito ran over to get his girlfriend out of the fish tank.

"Fuck. You," Luka glared at Kaito.

"That was… perfect," Rin whispered to me holding up the camera.

I grinned. "Hey Kaito-nii, can me and Rin play?" I asked Kaito deviously. Rin stared at me horrified.

She hates Twister because she sucks at it. This is surely going to be funny.

"Sure," replied Kaito. "Why don't use to play against each other?"

"Hell no!" Rin yelled glaring.

"Chicken," I whispered to her. "Brock brock brogack!"

"Fine, jackass," she answered with a glare. I grinned and stood on one end of the Twister board while she stood on the other.

"Left hand blue!" Miku was spinning the Twister decider thing again.

I put my left hand towards a blue and Rin (who still had the spatula) slapped my hand away and placed her hand on the blue circle I was aiming for.

"Ohhhhhhh!" everyone in the room said. I rubbed my hand and put it on a blue right next to it.

"Right hand green!"

Rin reached her hand forward and I licked her ear, causing her to scream and jump up.

"Ha," I smirked. "I win."

I stood up and she kicked me in the 'downstairs'.

"Ah, fuck!" I yelled, my ands covering my crotch.

"Nice position," she told me, grinning.

"Let's just go to bed," I groaned.

We all agreed (especially Luka who was being sexually harassed by Gakupo) and started going upstairs.

The door opened and we saw a drunken Meiko stager in.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeey guuuuuuyyyyys~" she giggled. "I brought sma-smar-smartic- smartsy juice!" She exclaimed while giggling.

"What?" Luka sneered while putting her hands on her hips.

"Leeeeeeeeeeen, come heeeeeeeeeerrrrreeee~!" Meiko swayed up the stairs and I ran to her.

"Reeeeeaddddy~?" She asked me.

"Yeah sure," I replied. Then the thing I least expected happened.

She pulled out some Smurf Perfume with Brainy on it and sprayed it on me. Some got in my eyes.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed. "MY FUCKING EYES!" My hands fly up to my eyes.

"Buttttt don'tt you feeeeeeeel smaaaaarrterrrrr?" She asked me through more giggles.

I thought or a second before yelling out happily "I do feel smarter!"

Meiko then ran/swayed up the stairs.

Kaito grabbed Miku's hand and they ran away from Meiko. Luka pushed Gakupo down the stairs and ran to her room with Gumi.

Rin ran to Meiko.

"SPRAY ME!" She screamed. Meiko sprayed her like crazy.

She ran around and started spraying everything. She walked up the stairs to Kaito-nii's room and sprayed the door.

"Meiko-nee!" Rin ran up to Meiko. "Make Len eat it! He's still stupid!"

"No I'm not!" I complained. "You're stupider then me!"

"Oh yeah?" She asked. "You're stupiderar then I am!"

"Oh yeah! Well your double stupider then I am!" I screamed at her.

"And you triple stupider then you are!" She yelled back.

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Guuuuyyysssss, you're botttttthhhhh stuuuuuuuupid! So boooooooth offff yooooouuuuu shhoulldddd eat ittt~!" Meiko slurred.

"You're right!" I said grabbing the perfume and squirting it three times into my mouth.

Rin grabbed it and squirted it four times into her own mouth.

We stood there for a second before we both screamed and started running around.

"MY TOUNGE!" I screamed.

"IT BURNS!" Rin yelled.

Meiko laughed at us before she collapsed.

I ran into the toilet after Rin. She was at the tap drinking the water. I tried to butt in but she wouldn't let me.

She pushed me over and continued drinking.

I looked at the toilet and gulped.

This wasn't going to be pretty...

* * *

**IN OUR ROOM**

We were playing back all the film that we got today.

Rin was rolling around on the ground laughing and I was practically pissing myself.

"T-This… is going… to be the best project… in the class!"

"I-I know right?" I laughed.

There was a knock on our bedroom door.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE BRATS!" A very angry Luka yelled.

"Luka-chan~" Gakupo called, running from his room.

Luka shrieked and ran away.

"Rin, we should go to bed now," I told Rin sternly.

"I DON'T WANNA!" She yelled at me.

You know this is the perfect time for a frying pan…

"Rin, get into bed our or else I'll knock you out with a frying pan!"

"Fine then," Rin said with a pout.

She climbed into bed.

"Hey!" I angrily said. "It's my turn to sleep on the window side!"

"But you did last night!"

"Did not you fat liar!"

"Are you calling me a liar?" Rin raised her eye brow at me.

"Well I ain't calling you a truther!"

"RIN, LEN! YOU OKAY IN THERE?" Kaito-nii yelled to us.

"RIN'S BEING A BIG FAT LIAR!"

"AND LEN'S BEING A BIG FAT AND _UGLY _LIAR!"

"Kaito-kun, what's going on?" A very tired Miku asked.

"RIN'S BEING A BIG FAT LIAR!"

"AND LEN'S BEING A BIG FAT AND _UGLY _LIAR!"

"Just keep it down, Big Fat and Ugly!" Kaito-nii sighed and walked away with Miku.

"He was calling you Big Fat and Ugly," both me and Rin said at the same time.

"No you!" Again we were in sync.

"ARGH!" We said together again. We both flopped down onto the bed.

"Good night Fig Bat and Ugly," Rin said devilishly.

"I think you mean Uig Bat and Fgly," I explained.

"Just shut up!" Rin angrily said hitting me with her pillow.

"Bitch!" I said hitting Rin with my pillow.

She hit me back then I hit her again and it kept going like that.

"Take this! And this!" She screamed, pelting me with her pillow.

"COUNTER ATTACK!" I threw my pillow at her and she ducked and the pillow it flew out our open bedroom window.

"Now you have no pillow!" Rin triumphantly jeered.

She smashed her pillow on me. The pillow basically exploded and feathers went everywhere.

"YOU DUMBASS!" I screamed fanning feathers out of my face.

"… I'm sleeping in Miku room!" Rin yelled as she ran out.

"CLEAN THIS UP FIRST!" I yelled back.

"NO!" She called back.

I guess I'll be sleeping in Kaito's room today…

I grabbed Rin's third pillow and headed to Kaito-nii's room.

* * *

**11:01 PM**

I groaned and rolled over in Kaito-nii's bed.

I got up and walked out of the room. I got to the stairs and tripped, causing me to roll down the stairs. I was shirtless so it really hurt!

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a cup, filling it with milk.

I drank the milk then climbed back up the stairs.

Kaito-nii's room was at the end of the corridor. I passed mine and Rin's room which was over flowing in Rin's catastrophic mess aka orange feathers.

Why she gets orange feathers in her pillows is a mystery to me.

* * *

**1:32 AM**

I walked down the stairs and poured myself yet another cup of milk before climbing up the stairs and back to bed.

* * *

**3:58 AM**

I got up. I want milk again. I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I poured myself another cup of milk.

When I poured my milk, I heard rustling from under the table. I put down my milk and slowly lifted the table cloth.

Rin was sitting on the floor playing with… smurf plushies?

"Rin!" I whispered angrily.

"Oh! Hey Len!" Rin said brightly.

"What the hell are you doing up?" I hissed.

"The question isn't why am I under here, it's why are you invading my personal space?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Get to bed!" I yelled at her through gritted teeth.

"Make me, bitch!" She slammed a smurf toy on my face. I fell back.

"Ow!" I exclaimed. I grabbed her ear and pulled her out.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" She whined.

"Get. To. Bed!"

"YOU!"

"I CAN'T! I'M CRAVING MILK!"

"YOU CAN'T CRAVE MILK, DUMBASS!"

"CAN TOO!"

"Can. Not," she said while she picked up and was about to pour the milk on my head when a bang of on glass was heard.

We both turned to the window and saw a bat squashed head first against the window.

Rin feel to the floor laughing and Kaito, Miku, Luka, Gumi and Gakupo came running in.

Miku, Gumi and Gakupo saw the bat and screamed and ran upstairs. Kaito chased after Miku and Luka just stood their shaking her head.

"HEY! I don't want to be left out!" Rin pouted. "AHHHHHHH!" She screamed sprinting upstairs.

"Idiot," Luka said shaking her head.

"I'm going to bed," I told Luka-nee, heading to the stairs. I stopped, went back and grabbed the milk carton.

"I'm taking this with me," I took the milk and went upstairs.

Kaito wasn't in his room. Probably trying to calm down Miku, Gumi and Gakupo.

I used this to my advantage. I opened his mini-fridge and took out some ice cream. I wasn't in the mood for ice cream so I opened the window and threw the ice cream I had out the window.

They hit the neighbour's cat. Some of the packets burst open.

Have fun cleaning Mary.

* * *

**7:48 AM**

I looked at the clock and screamed.

I jumped up, ran to my room and grabbed my school uniform.

When I was dresses I ran down stairs and looked in the mirror.

My shorts were on my head and my shirt was around my waist like a skirt.

Damn.

Miku came down in her pyjamas and stared at me with a grin.

"Nice look, hot stuff," she said.

"Ha ha ha," I sarcastically sneered.

Rin came pounding down the stairs.

"You do know it's the weekend right?" She asked.

"Pfff, of course I do," I said while avoiding eye contact. Damn it!

I looked at the window and started laughing.

The bat was still squished against the window.

Rin looked at the window and smiled slyly. "Your cleaning that you know?"

My face went pale.

"No, I'm not. You are."

"No, you are."

"No, you are."

"No, you are."

"LOOK, BOTH OF YOU CLEAN IT!" Miku yelled at us.

"You do it!" I yelled back at Miku.

"Fuck you all. I'll do it!" A very angry and tired Luka yelled at us.

We watched as Luka went outside, glared at the bat then grabbed its foot and swung it backwards.

She let go once her hand was behind her and the bat spiralled through the air and smashed through the neighbour's window.

Luka ran inside and closed the curtain.

We all ran upstairs and woke up Gakupo, Gumi and Kaito and went into Miku's room to play truth or dare.

"Ok, I'm starting!" Rin yelled, waving her hand in the air.

She grabbed the empty sake bottle that we found in the outside bin and spun it. It landed on…

Gumi.

"Gumi, Truth or Dare?" Rin asked, leaning towards her. Rin's dares are so horrible, Gumi better not pick dare.

"Dare!" Answered Gumi bravely. Dumb girl.

"Ok, I dare you to throw Miku's hairbrush that she got last Christmas at the next passer-by."

"Game on!" Gumi exclaimed. She grabbed Miku's hairbrush which Miku unwillingly handed over and stuck her head out the window.

A guy riding a bike was passing and Gumi threw the hairbrush which hit the man's wheel and flipped the whole bike and making the man land painfully on his back.

Gumi slammed the window and closed the curtain.

"Now I get to dare!" She spun the bottle and it landed on Kaito.

"Kaito, Truth or Dare?" She asked him. He sighed.

"Dare."

"I dare you to… put ice cream in your underpants!" She said excitedly.

He ran to his room and opened the mini-fridge. There was a shriek and Kaito ran back in with an icy pole sticking out of his pants.

Obviously he completed the dare.

He took the bottle and spun it. It landed on…

Miku.

"Miku, truth or dare?" He asked sweetly. Obviously he was going to go easy on her.

"Dare." That's the first time ever. Probably because Kaito obviously was going to go easy on her.

"I dare you to… " He leaned over and whispered the rest of the dare into her ear. Her eyes widened and she gulped.

"Sorry, Luka!" She said before pushing Luka onto Gakupo's lap.

"Oh Luka-chan! I had no idea you felt this way about me!" Gakupo exclaimed, hugging Luka to his chest.

"Thanks sooooo much Miku," Luka sneered sarcastically to Miku. Miku gave a thumbs up and Gumi spun the bottle because Luka was too busy trying to escape Gakupo.

It landed on…

Me.

Fudgeicles.

"Len, truth or dare?" Gumi asked, her eyes lighting up.

I decided to brake the string of dares.

"Truth!" I answered. I know, I know. Truth is for losers blahdy blah blah.

"I truth you to smash a banana on the neighbours window," Gumi brightly truthed.

"B-but… you… that… you can't do that!" I angrily whined.

"Too bad. I already did. Now do it!"

I walked downstairs and grabbed a soggy banana I found in the sink. I ran outside and slammed it against the neighbour's kitchen window before running inside so I don't get busted.

I walked upstairs and s shriek was heard.

"DAMMIT!" Probably the neighbour.

"KAGAMINE, HATSUNE, SHION, MEGURINE, KAMUI AND MEGPOID! GET DOWN HERE!"

We decided to stay upstairs and pretend we aren't home.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE!"

"We need a plan!" Rin whispered panicky.

"EVERYONE, HIDE!" Kaito whispered.

Rin hid under the bed with Gumi and Gakupo followed Luka into the toilet which they locked. I hid behind Kaito's desk and Kaito and Miku hid in the closet.

There was continuous pounding on the door before they gave up.

We all came out of our hiding spots. There was underpants on Kaito's head and I had the best idea.

"LET'S PLAY SUPER HEROES!" I screamed.

"OH MY GOD, YES!" Screamed an excited Gumi.

We all ran to our rooms. I put a pair of Rin's panties on my head since I only have boxers and they won't work for being a superhero.

Rin came over to me and tied the same sheet she was wearing.

"We can be… the TWO HEADED ORANGE!" She excitedly told me.

"I want to be a two headed banana!" I moaned.

"We're being an orange and that is final," She scarily glared at me.

"Oranges are good," I quickly nodded my head.

We walked out and saw all our friends dressed up like us.

"I AM CARROT CHAN!" Gumi yelled spinning around dramatically.

"AND I AM EGGLAPNT MAN!" Gakupo said, making a dramatic entrance from his room.

"I AM FISH WOMAN" Luka screamed doing a very superhero move with her hand.

"I AM ICE CREAM DUDE!" Kaito spun around and landed on his knees, crossing his left arm across his chest in a Sebastian Michaelis position. **(A/N: Sebastian is sexy as fuck)**

Miku ran the length of the corridor and once she reached a good point she slid the rest of the way.

"LEEK LADY HAS ARRIVED!" Miku spun her arms in front of her face.

"AND WE," Rin started.

"ARE THE TWO HEADED ORANGE!" I finished.

"Now it is time to save the damsel in distress from the wench of the east! Aka we're going to go "borrow" the neighbour's cat," Gakupo dramatically decided.

"LEAD THE WAY, EGGPLANT MAN!" Luka exclaimed.

We all followed Gakupo down the stairs. Slowly, we snuck out of the back door and found the neighbour's cat on the fence.

Kaito jumped out at it and grabbed the cat that tried to escape by its tail. He pulled it against its complaints and we dragged it inside.

Miku took it up to her room and when she came back it had hair ties around its tail and ears and a skirt around its body so it looked like it was wearing a dress.

"WE HAVE SAVED THE PRINCESS!" Kaito yelled, holding up the "princess".

"Now what?" I asked.

"Let's name it!" Gumi suggested.

"What about Peanut Butter?" Miku suggested.

"Yeah sure," Kaito replied. He held the Princess up high. "We shall call you Peanut Butter from now on!" Peanut Butter clawed him and then ran into the lounge room.

After Kaito's fingers and face had been bandaged we went into the lounge which smelt like fart.

"EW!" Miku screamed.

"THE FUCKING CAT SHITTED ON THE FLOOR!" Luka screamed before we all ran out of the room. Kaito locked the room door and we all ran upstairs where it didn't smell like fart.

"Kaito-nii, can we go shopping?" Asked Rin, making a puppy dog face.

"Sure. I need more ice cream since a certain someone through my ice cream at Peanut Butter," he directed this at me.

"YAY!" Rin, Gakupo, Gumi and I yelled in harmony.

* * *

**AT THE SHOPS**

"I want this!" I yelled, holding up a stuffed banana.

"I WANT THIS!" Miku exclaimed holding up a Barbie Summer Edition.

"LEN! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Rin screamed from the aisle next to us.

I ran over and she held up a packet of walky-talky's.

"Sick!" I yelled grabbing them. "KAITO-NII! WE ARE SO BUYING THESE"

Rin and I ran to Kaito and shoved the walky-talky's in the trolley.

We walked to the counter and payed for our items.

"Now we have to go grocery shopping!" Kaito happily stated.

I groaned.

"I _hate _grocery shopping!" Rin whined.

We walked to Safeway.

Kaito headed to the ice cream area and Rin and I went to the soft drink area.

On the way Rin grabbed a packet of Mentos.

We set up coke all down the aisles, opening all the bottles.

"Ready?" Rin said handing me a packet of Mentos.

"Heck yeah I'm ready!" I answered.

"Okay… GO!" She screamed and we took off. Every time we dropped a Mentos the bottle would shoot up fizzy drink.

We got to the end and laughed at the fountains we had created.

Then two very angry shop workers came and kicked us out of the shop so with nothing better to do we went window shopping.

* * *

**AT THE PARK BECAUSE WE DIDN'T WANT TO GO HOME YET**

"OKAY RIN, READY TO TRY THESE OUT?" I yelled at her.

"BOMBS AWAY!" She shouted.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I screamed into my walky-talky.

"WHAT?" Rin yelled into hers.

"I SAID, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I yelled into it again

"You know it won't work if you stand back to back right?" Kaito told us while he pushed Miku on the swings.

Gakupo was being pushed by Luka and she was pushing him higher and higher while he screams for his life.

Gumi kept sliding down the slide.

"Yes it will!" I shot back at him.

"No it won't," Luka said while shaking her head.

She pushed Gakupo higher so he was level with the top of the swing. When he reached the top again, the swing broke from his weight and fell, landing on Luka.

They got up and Luka flicked Gakupo and we ran home because it was getting dark and we didn't want to get sued for public destruction.

"Hey Rin, let's play Monopoly!" I suggested.

"Sure!" So we got out the Monopoly and played with Miku, Kaito, Luka, Gumi and Gakupo.

* * *

**2 HOURS LATER. TIME: 9:36 PM**

"I own Trafalgar Square. Pay up Kaito!" Gumi smiled and pointed to Kaito's piece that was on her property.

"Yeah but I own Mayfair. And it has a hotel on it," Kaito said pointing to Mayfair which Rin had just landed on. "Pay up."

"Put I don't even have enough!" Rin whined.

"Then pay with properties!" Kaito countered.

"STUFF THIS GAME!" Rin yelled while she flipped the table.

"Let's have a pyjama party!" Gumi suggested, pumping her fist in the air.

"But we all already live in the same house," Luka pointed out.

"But we can all sleep in the lounge room," Gumi said. "And we can tell secrets!"

"But what about the "mess" Peanut Butter made in the lounge room?" Kaito asked, turning slightly green.

"Dibs not cleaning it!" Rin and Gumi said together.

"Me either!" Luka, Miku and Kaito shouted.

"Well I'm not doing it!" I giggled. That left… Gakupo.

We went into the kitchen and prepared Gakupo.

We put a gas mask, oven mitts, special padding on his chest, arms and legs and sent him too it.

"IT STINKS IN HERE!" We heard a muffled shout from Gakupo.

"SUCK IT UP, PRINCESS!" Luka screamed.

Gakupo came running out with a "present" in his oven mitts.

By present I mean he was holding poop.

"GET IT IN THE BIN NOW!" We all screamed to him.

Once the stain was clean we all set up in the lounge.

"Okay, lights out at 11:30. That gives us 37 minutes to be random," Kaito explained.

I put on some music and started running around and jumping on stuff **(MIYU/N: COUGHCOUGHRINCOUGHCOUGH)**

Everyone else followed and we spent the next 37 minutes jumping around like mental penguins.

If penguins jumped that is.

"Okay everyone! Bed time!" Gumi shouted.

We got into our sleeping bags.

"A-are we g-g-g-g-gonna t-t-t-t-t-tell scary stories?" Asked Gakupo wimpishly.

"Hell yeah!" Rin huffed.

"I'll start!" Luka said.

"As the legend so goes, if you're a small child walking around alone at night a women with long black hair and a surgical mask will approach and ask 'Am I Beautiful?' If the child answers yes she proceeds to remove her surgical mask to reveal that her mouth has been split from ear to ear. No matter if the answer is yes or no, she'll use her kimono tailoring scissors to split your mouth just like her own," Luka paused and looked at the scared faces of her idiot friends. She sighed before continuing. "The only way to escape her wrath is to answer so-so or average. This will confuse her and give you a small chance of escape."

I swear Gakupo pissed himself.

"C-c-c-can we s-s-stop now?" Gakupo whimpered.

"Nope," Rin evilly answered, popping the 'P'.

"I'll go next!" Gumi excitedly decided. She cleared her throat loudly. "One day, at the carrot fields there was an explosion and all the carrots died!" She dramatically told us.

"… is that it?" Everyone except for Gakupo asked.

"I'm tired!" Miku whined.

"LIGHTS OUT EVERYONE!" Gumi yelled really loudly.

Meiko yelled at us to shut up from her room. She had a hangover.

So we all went to bed.

* * *

**EPILOGUE **

"LEN! HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Rin yelled at me.

"ALRIGHT!" I yelled back.

I ran to the stairs and fell, rolling down the stairs. When I reached the bottom I raced out the door and caught up to my big fat elephant like sister.

Don't tell her I called her my big fat elephant like sister.

"We are so going to get a A+!" Rin happily told me.

"We so are," I agreed.

When we got to school we lined up with our other friends and our bitch teacher let us in.

"Ok let's see… Kagamine's, you go first," Mrs Bitchy Mic Bitch Bitch demanded.

We gave her our video and she didn't even watch it.

She put a huge F on it in red.

"Hey!" Rin and I said.

"Oh I'm sorry!" She said sweetly before putting a – next to the F.

"All better!"

Rin and I sadly walked back to our seats. This was the worst project ever!

* * *

**Maddi: Alright, so what did you all think? So here's how we wrote this thing; I gave Miyuki the ideas and she typed them! It took so long because she types slow as fuck no matter how many times I bite her.**

**Miyuki: technically, you only gave me three ideas.**

**Maddi: I let you type it on **_**my**_** laptop, bitch. Okay, so this was my first ever crackfic and I hope you liked it. It was fun to watch Miyuki type. I lost count of how many times I bit her.**

**Miyuki: Exactly! I got bruises on my arms now you dunce!**

**Maddi: Well, that's enough from you. –Covers Miyuki's mouth- So, this was just to get my brain back on track and I've started the next chapter of The Rain That Wouldn't Len Up and that should be up soon. Also, my internet has been off because of an accident so don't blame us. Bye now! **

**Miyuki: One more thing, don't read MiyukiLovesYou's story. It's totally not absolutely hilarious and you won't love it. It's called The Demon King Hates Me just so you know to never read it -wink wink-**


End file.
